Loving
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: A drabblish, liner collection of a story centering around Kid and an OC. Kid needs more loving. KidxOC


**Loving**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Kid.

Her and she are referred to an OC.

**Author's Note: **Kid definitely needs more love. I was browsing through a challenge section on Lunaescence and I came across the prompts that Byakko had in the challenge. Though it's meant for a variety and at least drabble length for each, I tried.

* * *

**PART ONE:**

**---  
**

**Understanding**:

For everything that happened, from the day he left his family, from the day he stopped dreaming, he knew that she would understand him. Even with Tetsuma being with him for years, somehow, the relationship between her and him were different.

**---**

**Warm**:

Coming to Texas was one thing as night air was not too hot nor was it too cold. What made her content was that she enjoyed cuddling with him as it definitely made it warm for her, just the right temperature. Though, she thought settling against him and hearing the beating of his heart, she knew that she really wanted this in the first place.

**---**

**Embrace**:

As she watched the sunrise in his embrace, she couldn't help but think that it was one of those moments. A dream come true.

**---**

**Secure**:

It was only when she was in his arms that she felt totally and utterly secure. And it was knowing that as long as he held her, she knew that no harm would come to her.

**---**

**Strong**:

He knew it was hard for her to open up to him. She had been hurt once before and yet she held on for him. For that, he knew that her strength was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her in the beginning.

**---**

**Peace**:

Lying down on the green grass, she closed her eyes. Opening it five minutes later, she smiled up at the man she loved, feeling at peace as he hovered over her, giving a crooked smile.

**---**

**Gentle**:

It did not matter how many calluses were on his hands, or the roughness of his skin. To her, the feel of him has always been gentle and she laughed when he spoke otherwise.

**---**

**Joy**:

It was the day that he asked her out, it was the day they first held hands, and it was the day they shared their first kiss, that she knew what joy really was. And she wouldn't trade it in for the world.

**---**

**New**:

The feelings that consumed her whenever she thought of him were new. The love she felt for him was strong, and nothing in her life could she ever recall having felt that way.

**---**

**Affection**:

If there was one thing that she definitely loved about Kid, it was that he never did hesitate to show her affection, whether she liked it or not given the situation. If she ever questioned it, he only gave her a smile reserved for her and showered her with butterfly kisses, eyes twinkling as he showed even more affection towards her.

**---**

**Ardor**:

Kid always thought it cute that despite the fact that she wasn't an ounce of American, she talked about the 'land of the free and opportunities' with an amazing amount of ardor.

**---**

**Attraction**:

In a way, she could never understand how she became attracted to him. She knew she had a thing for pretty boys, and Kid was just masculine! To her, Kid and pretty boys being in the same sentence was ridiculous. And that's why she had no idea why she was attracted to him in the first place. Yet, here she was, wholly in love with him.

**---**

**Caring**:

She couldn't remember how it was like to care as in love. She'd been taught for years on how to care for her masters as she was their servant. As she peered shyly at him, wrapped in his arms, she had no idea when her caring turned to love.

**---**

**Charity**:

Maybe it was when they went to a charity even that his father was hosting and watching Kid and Tetsuma play ball with some of the orphans out of their parents' watchful eyes that she first began feeling a strange emotion tugging at her heartstrings every time her gaze ended up on Kid.

**---**

**Cherish**:

There were many things in the world that he cherished, even though he doesn't show it often. Tetsuma, his father, his ideals, his team, American Football, but out of everything, he realized that his most cherish was she.

**---**

**Compassion**:

She felt the compassion well up inside her as she listened to Kid telling her and Tetsuma that he wanted to leave the family, and that he wanted them with him.

**---**

**Devotion**:

Even if she wasn't originally a servant to the Mushanokoji household where she met him. She knew that if they had been friends outside of it, first meeting in school, she would have the same devotion towards him anyway.

* * *

I hope that it was enjoyable. And hey, it might even give way to new ideas!


End file.
